


Your Tsundere Tomboy Classmate Saves You from Bullies

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Screenplay/Script Format, Threats of Violence, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Kudos: 1





	Your Tsundere Tomboy Classmate Saves You from Bullies

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
==========================================================================================

[confident] And what do we have here?

[amused, slowly] Three wimps beating up a fourth.

What an interesting scene to walk in on!

[laugh]

Oh. That’s a reaction I like [giggle]

[mockingly] "oh shit it's the MMA chick"

Well, I'm glad you boys heard about me!

So, what's up with all this bullying?

[mockingly] I mean, at least you're picking on someone your size, I'll give you that!

But really, it’s not very impressive if you need to bring two sidekicks with you to beat up one weak-ass dude.

[condescending] And honestly? This isn't even a beat-up. This is pathetic.

You have zero technique, you're not throwing any strikes.

Pffffftttt, even if you were, I bet they would be garbage arm punches anyway. With no speed, no power behind them. You three idiots couldn’t hurt a fly if your lives depended on it.

What’s even the point of this if you're not doing any damage? Just stroking your egos?

Feeling good about your sorry asses because the three of you can overpower one guy? Who isn’t even fighting back? You think this makes you macho? Disgusting. And sad, really [laugh]

How about you try that crap with me, huh? I haven’t had any action outside the gym in a looooong time… And I can’t really hurt my sparring partners badly, we only get so many new arrivals…

[cheerful] And punching bags just don’t feel the same, you know?

They don’t cry out in pain when you drill their soft sides with a crispy hook.

They don’t grimace in pain when you land a clean lowkick on a fat thigh.

Their eyes don’t water up when their noses get smashed in…

Not like YOU boys would.

[smirk] Why the worried looks? 

Don’t you think it would be a fun sparring session?

I don’t know about you, but I would DEFINITELY be having fun. Like you wouldn’t even imagine.

[menacing] Oh and believe me, there would be damage [giggle]

Why so silent all of a sudden? You were talking plenty of trash when I got here. What now? Cat got your tongue?

Your lips got glued together or something?

[mean] Oh I could find some fine use for them. Do you know what happens to human lips if you punch them hard enough? [laugh]

They pop. They pop like cherries smashed against a wall. Usually, they heal after a couple weeks, but the pain…

[mockingly] Funny thing? I can’t even tell you that it’s ten times worse than a broken nose, because guess what? None of you wussies were ever in a fistfight.

This pathetic... Thing… [smirk] Whatever you morons think you’re doing…

Is the closest you ever got to a physical conflict. To real explosive violence. To real pain.

[condescendingly] I have seen so many guys like you come to my gym, thinking they are tough. Thinking they can take on any woman, cage fighter or not.

Thinking that it would be fine, that there is no way a stupid leg kick from a chick can hurt THAT much.

That there is no way it only takes a professional one punch to knock a casual out cold.

And guess what? Every single time they are proven wrong.

Every single time they end up flat on the canvass. Unconscious, if they are lucky.

If their luck runs dry, they ARE conscious. You know, when the pain sets in?

Very few ever come back. Most are afraid of the shame of getting beaten up so badly, and by a girl, no less.

All are afraid of the pain.

But looking at you three sad softboys? Even those guys who never come back would eat you for breakfast.

You have no idea how easy it would be for ME to pick you apart. Well, how about we find out?

Let's make a deal. You leave this dude alone and never give him trouble again, or we do it Fight Club style right now and I whoop your asses one by one. Give you a crash course on explosive violence.

[laugh] All at once? Oh, you REALLY don't want to do THAT, boys.

I can see the confusion on your faces. Why wouldn’t you want number advantage? 

Why shouldn't three boys attack one girl at the same time? It’s not like you have any honor or dignity, right?

[confident] The reason is that if you attack me all at once, chances are you’re gonna die.

[mean] Keep your stupid smirk to yourself, chump.

You see, individually, you just don't pose a threat to me.

If you came at me one by one, I could afford to go easy on you... To be gentle.

Not that you deserve gentle, but if it's only one of you idiots at a time, I could just toy with you. Give you a little liver shot, maybe a couple leg kicks. Make you limp for three weeks.

Nothing major. Nothing permanent.

But if you come at me together, oh, that would be a different story.

You might be wussies, but three-on-one are not the best odds, even for me.

I could actually lose this!

Let’s say… You’d probably have a 20% chance, maybe 30.

I could still most likely just destroy you, but it would be risky.

And I don't like risky.

So I’d have to do something drastic.

Do you know what the number one rule is when fighting multiple opponents?

[short pause]

[obviously fake laugh] Yeah, that’s a good one. Except you don’t have the IQ to actually operate a gun, moron. [aggressive] Shut the hell up.

Rule number one of fighting multiple opponents is to finish as many of them as quickly as possible, to even the odds.

Knock one out in the first seconds of the fight and suddenly it’s just 1 vs 2.

Put another one to sleep and suddenly, you have yourself a lucky winner!

A winner you can toy with and teach a lesson. That you can afford to break... Slowly. And if the lucky winner runs away… Or passes out... There are always the other two.

[dead serious] Unless they are dead, because split their skulls open falling head-first on, you know… Concrete.

This is not a gym where you have mats on the floor. This isn’t the cage. The floor isn’t bouncy, there is no referee or a med team to save your ass. If you come at me all at once, it’s gonna turn into a self-defense situation. I’m going to have to get serious.

You won’t die if I just knock you out, that doesn’t really happen. You WILL die though if you lose consciousness mid-air and slam your empty skulls into the concrete. And if you don’t die, you might end up disabled instead. As in never gonna walk or chew or speak ever again disabled.

All right, you know the risks now.

[cheerful] So are we doing this or what? All the talking got me really riled up. I’m ready whenever you are.

[short pause]

[mockingly] Oh, you didn’t REALLY want to bully him? It was all Jackson’s idea? Awwwww, poor baby… If only there was someone here to beat that idea out of Jackson’s ugly head…

Yeah, that’s probably the only smart thing you said in weeks, dumbo. Scratch that, this year! It IS getting late and you SHOULD go home. I bet that’s the only thing you want to do now. Get your goons and bail, huh? Like the coward you are.

[ominous laugh] But I don’t think you will.

[short pause]

Well, not until you apologize.

No, not to me, moron! To him!

Loud and clear. At least pretend you mean it.

Wow, you can’t even apologize properly. What sad sacks of shit you three are.

Aye that’s enough, you’re making me sick. Get the hell out of here.

[they are walking away, so you’re shouting] And this was your last warning! Next time there will just be whooping!

[short pause]

[warm laugh]

Oh man, that was fun.

Anyway, you ok? They should leave you alone from now on.

[tsunderish] Yeah? Cool. Whatever, don’t thank me. It’s not like I did this for you, idiot.

But you defo could treat me to some pancakes. My cheat day is Sunday but I guess I could go for some pancakes today. But I’m broke as hell. I saved your lunch money though, so you don't mind spending it on me, right?

Yeah? You know a good place? Let’s go then. Hurry up.

[pretends to be annoyed] Stop asking me questions, you saw what went down. Shut up and be grateful.

Man listen, stop being annoying or imma show you what bullying really means, yeah?

Look, fine. Hmmmmmm... Do you know how MMA fights are judged?

[mean] Well of course you don’t. Idiot.

There are 5 criteria. I won’t list all of them because you’d probably forget instantly anyway. One of them is effective aggression.

It only sounds stupid to stupid people. Shut up.

I guess I need to dumb it down for you even more.

Who would win in a fight, a large dog, or a cat?

Ok, so you’re not completely braindead. Now, how many times have you seen a large dog running away from or being beaten up by a cat?

Right. All over the Internet.

Now be quiet and figure the rest out yourself.

[short pause]

[annoyed] Ok, I will answer your stupid question! What? What do you need to know so badly right now?

What the odds really were? If it actually went down 1 vs 3? [smirk]

I already told you. 20%, maybe 30.

Oh I think you know exactly who's odds these were. Don't make me say it. Just be grateful.

Now shut up and let’s go.


End file.
